Kekkaishi Among Ninja
by SerenaTheHedgehog
Summary: During the battle with Kaguro, Yoshimori accidentally transports them to the world of Naruto. For some reason, Karasumori leaves it's site and teleports to Yoshimori. For their own safety, the three dimension travelers become ninja. Will they ever get back to their world? Please Read and Review!


**A/N: This just sort of popped into my head one day and I thought, why not? Well anyways, hope you enjoy! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Serena doesn't own Naruto or Kekkaishi!**

**xxx**

**Demon/Ayakashi/landlord**

Speech

_Thoughts_

**xxx**

**Chapter 1: Dimensional Traveler**

**-Kokuboro Castle-**

_"This… is not my style at all," _Sen thought as he leapt forward infront of Yoshimori.

_"I am outside the plan… taking this dangerous guy face on,"_ he continued to think as he held a broken blade in defense. Yoshimori just stood there shocked at his friend's bold move. Kaguro's blade came swinging downward with the force and speed of a guillotine. Kaguro's sword cut through the broken sword with ease. At that moment, Yoshimori lost control of his power, the power of Kokuboro flowed through him stengthening his technique. A white light engulfed the three and the space around them warped. Yoshimori blanked out and the three of them were teleported away.

xxx

Yoshimori woke up in a grassy area near the edge of a forest. He saw that Sen was still knocked out sleeping soundly.

**"Finally awake, are you,"** Kaguro's voice sounded from within the shadows of the trees. Hoshimori wipped around and spotted the sword weilding ayakashi leaning against a tree.

"Kaguro!" the young kekkaishi yelled ready to use his technique if he tried something against Sen. Upon hearing the ruckus awoke and quickly got into a defensive stance.

**"Calm down, you two. We appear to have traveled to a different dimension by whatever technique that that you used. It would be best if we stick together,"** Kaguro said easily.

**"Plus, I can probably teach you how to improve your skills as I have actually studied kekkaishi techniques. I could also probably teach you a couple of things as well, young Sen. Survival in numbers,"** the ayakashi reasoned with a smirk knowing that he had hooked the two. Yoshimori and Sen nodded reluctantly and said that they would be willing to work with him if only to survive. Kaguro smiled widely and brought out a human skin that he had salvaged from the Kokuboro and slipped into it.

**"We should head for the village over there and see if we can get** **some** **supplies," **Kaguro sugested pointing towards a gate in the near distance. The trio headed for the village of Konoha. They were stopped at the gate by two guards who asked for passes to enter. When they said that they didn't have any sort of thing, one guard checked them to make sure that they didn't have any sort of ill intentions toward the village by sensing their chakra. Sen and Kaguro carefully suppressed their auras so as not to be detected. After a thorough check, the three were finally granted entrance and a chunin who identified himself as Iruka, came to escort them to the Hokage's office.

_"For civilians, they are able to keep up with my speed pretty well,"_ thought Iruka. The four of them used the rooftops to cut through the village quickly to reach the Hokage's office. Iruka asked the three travelers to wait in the lobby while he asked the Hokage's secretary to inform him of the arrival of foreigners.

xxx

10 minutes later:

"The Hokage will see you now," the woman secretary stated in a bored voice. Iruka led the group up to see the old man.

"Lord Hokage, these are the people who came to the gate earlier," the chunin stated.

"I see. Very well then, Iruka, you may go. Thank you," the sandaime Hokage replied respectfully. Iruka bowed and left.

"Now then, who are you and where are you from?" Sandaime asked calmly eyeing the three travelers cautiously.

"My name is Sumimura Yoshimori. This is Kagemiya Sen. And he's Kaguro," Yoshimori stated pointing at each person as he introduced themselves to the elderly man.

"As for where we are from; we aren't from around here. That much I can say," Yoshimori finished.

"I see. I feel that I can trust you not to harm any citizens of Konohagakure?" the Sandaime asked staring the kekkaishi in the eyes. Yoshimori gave a subltle warning glare towards Kaguro who smirked but shrugged his shoulders before nodding his head towards both Yoshimori and the old man.

"Then as the leader of this village, I welcome you to my village," the Sandaime said with a warm smile on his face.

xxx

Karasumori:

"Argh! I can't believe that fool, Yoshimori! He ran off to the Kokuboro and now he's gone missing!" Yoshimori's grandfather yelled angrily. He hated it when his grandson acted so rashly without thinking. Tokine stood there, worried about her friend. Sure, Yoshimori could be an idiot sometimes, but she still cared about him. Yoshimori's older brother was worried also since the Kokuboro had collapsed in on itself and if Yoshimori and Sen were still there, then they were beyond anybody's reach.

_"Yoshimori… you better come back safe and sound,"_ Tokine thought.

Very suddenly, the ground beneath Karasumori shook violently. Tokine stared as a ginormous black castle rose up from the ground shattering the school that was built on top of it. Everyone stepped back and stared in awe at the monstrocity that had appeared. Slowly, the doors opened. As they did, a small purple orb floated out and shot off towards the starlit night. Once the orb was out of sight, the black castle of Karasumori dissolved into nothingness leaving broken school buildings behind. The Night Troops and the kekkaishi had an even bigger mess to clean up now.

xxx

Konoha- Hokage's office:

"Iruka mentioned your ability to keep up with him on your way here. But you have told me that you are not shinobi. How are you able to do so?" the Sandaime asked curiously. The three travelers exchanged a glance.

"What would you say if I said that Sen and Kaguro aren't exactly _human_?" Yoshimori asked cautiously. The old man raised an eyebrow at the kekkaishi's question.

"Hmm. Well seeing as how a very special person to me is not exactly considered fully human, as long as it does not endanger the safety of my people," the Sandaime replied.

**"Fine then, old man. I am an Ayakashi or demon. This kid here is half ayakashi," **Kaguro stated with a somewhat feral grin. The old Hokage's eyes widened in shock at this statement.

"You mean that you are a jinchuriki?" he asked in disbelief. The confused looks on his guests' faces said otherwise.

"What about you then?" he then asked Yoshimori.

"I am a kekkaishi, one of the guardians of Karasumori." Yoshimori stated. Suddenly, the symbol on Yoshimori's hand started to glow white. When the glow died down, his hand revealed to be holding a small purple orb that seemed to pulse with power. One thought entered the three travelers minds: _**Karasumori**_.

**To be Continued…**

**xxx**

**a/n: That's all for chapter one! Please let me know what you think about it in a Review as that would be most appreciated! ^^**


End file.
